Eu já estou lá, com você
by Max2005
Summary: Jared está esperando avião de Jensen aterrisar.. PADCKLES/AU..ANGST, ANGST, ANGST..AVISADOS ANGST


Título: **Eu já estou lá****, com você. **

**  
**Author: **Max2005**

Casal: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertence. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. ****Nada é real. ****E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. Fic Slash (pra quem não sabe relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). Se você não gosta disso, procure algo que gosta.**

Aviso: **NÃO LEIA SE VOCÊ GOSTA APENAS DE COISAS COM FINAIS FELIZES...DEATH-FIC ..**

Sumário:** Jared está esperando avião de Jensen aterrisar****.****  
**

Jared sentiu a mão de sua mãe deslizar sob a dobra de seu cotovelo, enquanto ele já estava na pista. Ele olhou pra ela e sorriu suavemente, sentindo a mão de Donna fazer o mesmo no seu outro cotovelo. Jensen não queria uma grande multidão esperando por ele. Ele pediu isso a Jared. Tinha pedido também que nem Jared estivesse lá pra recebê-lo. Mas esse pedido Jared tinha refutado imediatamente com poucas palavras duras e firmes, que nem o próprio Jensen tinha sequer sabido que ele possuía. Mas ele disse a Jared que iria ficar mais que furioso se sua família inteira estivesse lá esperando por ele. Jared concordou se lembrando do silêncio que se seguiu depois desse pedido. Jared nervosamente engoliu em seco, ao se lembrar desse silêncio esmagador, ele se lembrou de outras coisas também, como as bobagens que tantas vezes eles se prometeram.

Ele nervosamente mudou de um pé para outro e olhou pro relógio pela milésima vez. Faltavam dez minutos pro avião pousar. Ele tinha tempo. Tempo pra lembrar. Jared deixou sua mente vagar para a última noite deles juntos. Sentindo Jensen se mover dentro de si, deixando todas as suas terminações nervosas acesas, eles eram duas metades de uma alma. Duas metades que quando estavam juntos, tinham o poder de inundar o mundo com seu amor. Quando juntos atingiram o clímax, suados, pegajosos e felizes, eles se beijaram profundamente de ficaram apenas sentindo a magia do momento. A magia de poder estarem juntos. E então ficaram nos braços um do outro até de madrugada, falando de tudo e nada, beijando suavemente, sussurrando promessas e palavras e amor no escuro. Fazendo planos e dividindo sonhos. Se tocavam o tempo todo. Tocavam pra sentir o calor e o carinho um do outro. Jared se lembrou de acordar com Jensen beijando seus olhos e sorrindo amplamente, lhe convidando pra tomar banho juntos. Se lembrou de sentir o corpo de Jensen junto do seu, na banheira, costas dele apoiadas no seu peito, e ele dizendo que o amava, enquanto Jared passava xampu por seus cabelos curtos e loiros. Se lembrou do cheiro de Jensen ao se secar, e em seguida o abraçar dizendo que iria sentir falta de alguém pra raspar sua barba pela manhã. Lembrou-se de sentar nu na cama deles, apenas assistindo Jensen vestir seu uniforme, enquanto as primeiras luzes do sol entravam pela janela do quarto e depois Jensen sentou na beirada da cama, e o beijava firme e gentilmente. Jared vestiu apenas uma calça de moletom e o acompanhou até a cozinha. Enquanto Jensen checava todos os seus pertences, Jared fez uma caneca de café pro seu amante. Jensen pegou sorrindo, tomou um gole e puxou Jared pra um abraço. Jared se lembra do toque gentil de Jensen no seu peito nu. Do toque suave dos lábios dele no seu pescoço, nos seus ombros, no seu queixo. Eles se abraçaram apertado, nenhum querendo soltar o outro , mas sabendo que eles tinham que fazer. Esta foi a vida que Jensen escolheu e Jared tinha aceitado fazer parte dela. Essa era a vida que Jensen tanto amava, quase tanto quanto ele amava Jared. Esse era o preço que Jared tinha que pagar por se apaixonar por um homem que trabalhava no exército.

"Você volta pra casa, para mim, ouviu?" Jared sussurrou no cabelo de Jensen. "Fique seguro."

Jensen tinha beijado Jared com ternura e sorriu, tocando suavemente o cabelo cor de chocolate de Jared e retirando suavemente os fios da testa e colocando-os atrás da orelha. "Tudo o que tenho a fazer é fechar meus olhos e eu já estou lá, com você." Beijando Jared mais uma vez, ele colocou o chapéu na cabeça e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Jared, está aqui, querido", disse Donna, nervosamente, os dedos segurando o braço dele com força.

Jared sorriu para ela e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. "Vai ficar tudo bem", ele disse baixinho enquanto, o avião pousava na pista. Ele olhou para sua mãe e deu uma risadinha. "Sem lágrimas, Mama. Você sabe o que ele disse." Sorriu orgulhoso do modo que ela balançou a cabeça.

O avião taxiou e parou . Eles esperaram por Jensen para desembarcar. Jared piscou para afastar as lágrimas quando o viu. Ele prometeu isso a Jensen quando tinham se falado por poucos e breves momentos na linha cheia de interferências ao longo do caminho dele pro hospital, há tantos milhares de quilômetros de distância dali. Eles tinham se certificado. Ambos. Eles asseguraram um pro outro como sempre fizeram, a força do amor deles. Deixaram bem claro que cada um sabia o quanto eles se amavam.

O jipe que Jensen estava levando um passageiro que eles haviam resgatado passou por cima de uma mina e explodiu. Era algo que ambos tinham conhecimento que poderia acontecer. Cada vez que Jensen ia numa missão, e algo não acontecia Jared ficava grato e Jensen apenas sorria satisfeito que ele conseguiu realizar mais uma missão de resgate. Jensen adorava o que fazia, ajudar as pessoas que não podiam se defender sozinhas, ele dizia que tinha sorte. Entretanto a sua sorte se esgotou. Mas estava tudo bem agora. Ele estava em casa. Finalmente.

Avançando, Jared se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre o carvalho polido, seus dedos traçando o nome escrito na placa de bronze. _**Capitão Jensen Ackles**_ . "_Hey, amor_" ele sussurrou. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se da última conversa que tiveram cheia de estática e da forma como a linha cortava e voltava , obscurecendo o belo sotaque texano de seu amor.

_"Não é bom, querido. Eles não consideraram ... Eu vou passar dessa noite. Puxei algumas cordas .... consegui agarrar... a linha pra fora ... não sei ... eles vão ter que trabalhar muito tempo nela. __Eu tinha que ouvir a sua voz ..., Jay. Dizer eu te amo ... só ... mais uma vez ". Voz de Jensen desvaneceu-se e pararam, as palavras foram cortados pela conexão ruim e Jared estava respirando pausadamente. Ele ouviu Jensen respirar pesadamente, como se buscando forças pra continuar. "__Não quero que você ... me encontre no aeroporto. Eu não quero ... toda a família ... chorando e lamentando. Preciso ... seja forte."_

"_Foda-se ,Ackles. Eu tenho estado lá pra te receber em todos os vôos. Eu não vou perder esse. E se você pensa que eu estou indo ficar contra sua mãe e a minha, você é mais louco do que eu pensava". Jared tinha agarrado o receptor tão forte que sua mão estava branca, seus dedos doíam, mas não doíam mais do que doía seu coração ao ver a dor na voz de Jensen, a dor que ele estava tentando desesperadamente poupar a Jared._

_"Tudo bem Sasquatch. Mas nenhuma lágrima. Prometa ... não chorar. "Jensen voz desvaneceu-se quando ele respirou fundo e Jared tremia se esforçando para ouvi-lo. __"Eu quero ... lembre de mim com um sorriso no rosto ... Porque isso é ... como eu vou lembrar de você. __Não... beba no velório ... você canta quando está bêbado ... você cantando é uma droga ... um verdadeiro terror, Jay "._

"_Vá te catar Jen", __Jared sorriu através das lágrimas que rolaram despercebidas pelo seu rosto. __"Ok, sem lágrimas. Eu prometo. Eu te amo, Jensen. __Sempre amei. Sempre amarei. "_

"_Eu… vou, meu amor… a linha está .. logo vai cortar... Eu te amo Jay...sempre....com todo meu coração...você o roubou...sempre...Meu Jay"_

_"Eu também te amo. __Jen. Você volta pra casa, para mim, ouviu?"A voz de Jared quebrou e ele esperava Jensen apenas pensasse que era a ligação ruim._

_Jared ouviu as lágrimas na voz dele quando Jensen respondeu sua voz forte e de repente com muita certeza. " Tudo o que tenho a fazer é fechar meus olhos e eu já estou lá, com você."_

**THE END..**

Como eu avisei a fic não tinha um final feliz. Hoje estou num dia ruim e saiu isso.

Comentários são sempre muito bem vindos. 


End file.
